Clamping devices are known which are used to join a first component to a second component. In some applications, a threaded rod having a threaded clamping member is rotated to drive the clamping member into engagement with a component to seat the component in an enclosure such as a cabinet, portable pack, or the like.
Difficulties with alignment of the threaded clamping member exist because of the difficulty of ensuring the clamping member aligns properly with the component. Rotating the threaded rod often positions the clamping member out-of-alignment or fails to move the clamping member to an engagement position. Existing clamping devices therefore require substantial volume within the enclosure to either manually preposition or reorient the clamping device or to properly align the clamping device. This volume either restricts the available space for the component or drives up the required volume of the enclosure.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.